WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition
Episode Summary WALL·E·NATOR: The Wall-E-Nator goes on a garbage mashing rampage. Extreme Renovation: House Edition: Ty Pennington tries to give Superman's Fortress of Solitude an extreme makeover. Segments #Opening Scene #'WALL·E·NATOR' (Movie Parody of WALL·E and the Terminator) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Which of These Things Is Not Like The Other? (Cartoon) (Spoof on Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez) #Happy Charms (Cereal Parody of Lucky Charms) #Nix Kidz Pix Lady turns into a nightmare monster (TV Parody of Nickelodeon's Kids Choice Awards) (Animation by M. Wartella) #MAD's Guide to Phobias (MAD's Guide to... Segment) (Parody of Facebook and Voltron) #The Morning Feeding (Cartoon) (Based on a comic by Tomas Bunk in MAD issue #383) (Source: http://www.madcoversite.com/mad383.html) #The Spatula (Ad Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Bachelor_(TV_series) the Bachelor]) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #The killer is in this room... (Cartoon) (Animation by M. Wartella) #Spy vs. Spy - Splitting Torpedo (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Where's Lady Gaga? (Where's Lady Gaga? Segment) (Book Parody of Where's Waldo?/Spoof on'' Lady Gaga) #You got 'Toad' (Cartoon) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Build-a-Bieber (Store Parody of ''Build-a-Bear Workshop/Spoof on Justin Bieber) #[[Yell APE! to Request Stop]] (Cartoon) #[[Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Extreme Renovation: House Edition']] (TV Parody of ABC's Extreme Makeover: Home Edition) #Credits #5-second cartoon: (MAD's Guide to Phobias) Transform-a-phobia (TV Parody of Transformers) (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia/Goofs *Second appearance of the Where's Lady Gaga? segment. First appearance in Avaturd / CSiCarly. *Second appearance of the MAD's Guide to... segment. First appearance in 2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime. *Second time Justin Bieber appeared. First was in Avaturd / CSiCarly. *First time Oscar the Grouch appeared. Second time was Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud and third time was in Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore. *First time Hugh Laurie (Dr. Gregory House) appeared. Dr. Gregory House makes an appearance in the sketch, Extreme Renovation: House Edition. *Nix Kidz Pix is a parody of the Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards where people get green slime dumped on them. *First time SpongeBob SquarePants aired on MAD. Second time was in Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild and third time was in Da Grinchy Code / Duck. *In''' Extreme Renovation: House Edition', Scrat from ''Ice Age makes a cameo. *The sign on "Yell APE!" said "Push yellow tape to request stop." *Alfred E. Neuman, Black Spy, and White Spy were in the office in WALL·E·NATOR. *On the background on Build-a-Bieber, you get to see a Justin Bieber doll with big eyes and getting scared when a girl was holding him. *On the background on the sketch "The Morning Feeding" there was bird wearing a red cap on a bench. This may be a parody of Mario. *If you look closely in WALL·E·NATOR, you will see Optimus Prime and Sam Witwicky at the wedding. *In Extreme Renovation: House Edition, Danny Phantom and Casper the Friendly Ghost were seen in the Phantom Zone the renovation crew opened accidentally. *First time an M. Wartella animation appears before Spy vs. Spy. *This is the very first episode of MAD to have two M. Wartella segments. Voices *Jason Antoon - Lex Luthor, The Spatula Announcer and MAD's Guide to Phobias Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Wolverine and General Zod *Larry Dorf - Shelby Forthright, Build-a-Bieber Guy and Prime Minister *Aldis Hodge - Usher, Sinestro and Frog *Jason Marsden - Ty Pennington, Commercial Boy and Flint Lockwood *Julia McIlvaine - Sam Sparks, Nix Kidz Pix Hostess, Build-a-Bieber Girl and Mom *Rachel Ramras - Little Girl, Commercial Girl, Build-a-Bieber Girl and Mom *Kevin Shinick﻿ - Himself, Which of These Things Is Not Like The Other? Announcer, WALL·E, Superman, Oscar the Grouch, Happy, Bertram, Jor-El, SpongeBob SquarePants, Gregory House and Justin Bieber Dolls Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes